fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Vanderbilt
Appearance Dante has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Dante's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. He is considered handsome by most girls whether near his age or extremely older than him. Dante consistently wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt. He complements this with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms. Personality Dante was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. He was As the son of royalty, he was often pampered and taken care of. However, he would engage in work himself to try to prove himself as a responsible leader. Dante held his older brother, Levi in high regard often times following him around and mimicking him. As an infant, he would even cry whenever he was held by someone besides his brother and would immediately be happy once held by his brother again. Upon his brother's death, Dante becomes cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he arrogantly disregards, giving them as little attention as possible so that they won't hold him back; those he perceives as stronger he fixates over and tries to surpass, especially when he believes he should be their equal. History Dante was born the second son to King Cornelius and Queen Veronica Vanderbilt of the sky island, Seno. He lived happy growing up and was happy to have his brother by his side. Spending a lot of time together, this changed when Levi turned 18. Levi had no choice but to accept his calling to King. Dante loses his brother to the closest adviser of the King, Aizen Sōsuke. With his brother becomeing increasingly busy, Dante needed something to preoccupy himself with. He began training with his butler, Wilhelm in martial arts and the way of the sword. He continued this for years. It was until an accident occurred where the death of his brother changes him. Dante becomes pressured as the new King to rise to throne. The day of the masquerade ball, Dante reluctantly goes and meets with these royal children. He loses interest and leaves to be alone on the patio. There reveals herself to be . pushes and pushes to become Dante's friend with the latter ignoring her. After a while, Dante breaks and begins talking to her and they become friends quickly. Dante finally being fed up with his treatment in the palace runs away. Before leaving, Wilhelm gives him the sword he used to use and gives him information on a guild that values the people they call family. Dante leaves the palace and island of Seno in search of this guild. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman Specialist: Dante possess impressive swordplay, demonstrating great speed, accuracy and power, and being capable of fighting several foes at the same time. He has near flawless precision and performs lethal attacks with little effort. He can also carefully timed his sword strikes to counter or deflect extremely powerful attacks. He is able to instantly switch between weilding his sword backhand and normally. However, when fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire to injure), he uses the blunt sides of his swords. He often channels plasma into his sword to increase its cutting power. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Dante has immense superhuman physical prowess, particularly his strength. From a very young age, he was able to lift boulders over his head for training and during his regular training regimen, he would constantly train with heavy weights. He is able to lift and toss vehicles and building. Dante's sword strikes are precisely executed with an enormous amount of force able to easily create compressed air slashes of power, able to cut through and hard materials such as stone or steel. Dante constantly has to control his strength when using his sword, even when sheathed to not cause serios, unwanteed injuries. Immense Speed: Dante being a plasma mage is able to harness this power into lightning and transform in it. This allows him to travel long distances at high speed. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds and dodge bullets with ease. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dante is able easily to evade or block high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them. Immense Durability: Dante numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his endurance and durability. Using his plasma magic, Dante is able to become lightning and as such intangible. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Dante posses a very high level of magical power. He has great control over his magic, but still spikes every now and then. *'Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): Plasma Magic: Dante is able to transform his plasma into 3 different forms, Aurora(Light), Solar Corona(Fire), and Lightning. Aurora * Solar Corona * Solar Wind: Lightning * Barak: * El Thor: ''' * '''Raigo: Plasma God Slayer Magic: These 3 forms of plasma are further enhanced by Dante's God Slayer Magic. Basic * Plasma God's Bellow: * Intermediate * Advanced * Plasma God's Territory: Nebula Solar Core Trivia * According to Dante: ** His special skill is multitasking ** His hobby is ** His daily routine is ** His weakness is ** His dream is to bring peace to Seno ** His greatest regret is leaving Seno ** His greatest shame is ** The thing he wants to do the most is bring peace to Seno ** His favorite smell is the hyacinth ** His favorite food is quiche lorraine ** The person he respect the most is Cornelius and Wilhelm ** The person he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is * Dante is cross-dominent, often punching with one hand and using his sword in the other * Dante's stats are: Category:God Slayer Category:God Slayer Magic User